Ice
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Krad is a vampire. What would happen to him though when he discovers a certain purple haired boy unconscious? DarkxKrad Oneshot


**Ice**

**By Ever Lasting Night Life**

It was cold at that night, cold and crisp against bare flesh, a nude and obscene way to stop one from walking to a certain destination but it had still worked tonight. Slightly tanned skin had become as pale as the light of the moon as it shined down onto the streets below where it hovered, highlighting the one who was losing colour quickly as he began to sink quite deeply into unconsciousness. That night had mainly consisted of running and trying to warm up by a fire that wasn't made by his own hands. There was nothing else to remember past falling to the floor, seemingly drunk with darkness and the cold eating away at his health. Soon it were to be all over, his mind seemed to think in a distorted way as he slipped further and further away from this world, the deep purple strands of hair that fell out of the black woollen hat he was wearing, curling around a face that was soon to be frozen.

A dream drifted past his eyes of a beautiful garden surrounded with gothic architecture, reminding him of nothing in particular and yet staying within his mind, even when he woke up. However, unlike the times before where he was usually most definitely alone, this time someone was holding his hand as he walked, a stranger clad all in white with a pair of angelic wings climbing out from the spinal column of the rather well proportioned back. Long blonde hair fell down past shoulders that seemed hardened by time and yet were gentle when the boy had touched them, had brought the other closely into a kiss, soft flesh grazing very slightly against hardened fangs. And yet the other seemed to stiffen slightly, the taste of blood slipping past cool dead lips.

He mumbled slightly in his unconscious state, unaware that someone was approaching, that someone was now leaning into the flesh around his neck, tasting his cold skin with the tip of a tongue before a pair of alien hands pulled the other away, hissing as the blonde vampire knew that this was meant to be his kill, but as the other scampered away, his hands brushed lightly against the dark purple locks, the colour so familiar and yet alien to him too. The snow had covered most of the face but it was nothing to place his hands under the freezing body that was barely holding onto life, the hat falling to the ground, the vampire knowing that he was unable to pick it up as he carried the boy to a warm place, his mind focused only upon the familiar face.

-

A moan escaped broken and yet seemingly delicate lips as a pair of eyes that were the colour of the amethyst stone opened upon a room that was perhaps lavishly decorated in a certain way but not to the point were it were far too conspicuous. It seemed to take only a small while before amethyst connected to golden, the singular trait shared amongst all vampires. The face was not unkind, nor was it cold but passionless it most definitely was. He could recognise the male from the dream, even though the other wasn't wearing the white that he seen him wear, nor were a pair of rather conspicuous wings sticking out of his back, yet the posture he held still held was elegant and graceful, a small sway in the hips that spoke of a good heritage perhaps as the other walked to where he lay.

"How do you feel my prince?" The other had asked, a small smirk on his face. He couldn't help but stare, take in the beauty of the creature before him now.

"F-fine…" He seemed to stutter out, his throat thick from seeing something so beautiful. The other sighed before leaving him to rest. And that was when sleep overcame him. He was completely exhausted.

-

A few days past and it seemed that only at nighttime did he see the stranger who had rescued him from the icy grasp of the cold a few nights ago. However upon what he could remember of what happened, he shivered not by the memory of the cold but by the memory of the grasp of the blonde haired angel as he picked him up. He was barely conscious then, but he remembered the cool touch, reminding him of something that was supposed to be dead. Yet even though the boy only seemed to think of that night now, his cocky exterior diminished, the other still remained cold to him, which was a sign that made him, feel perhaps unwanted now. Although it was always hard to judge on first impression, a few tears dropped from his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying…nor that he was being watched. He just felt the need to pour forth emotion to nothing in particular, or rather what he thought was nothing anyway, not until the almost silent thud of feet behind him nearly caught him off guard as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Why cry Dark?" Were the words that came forth, showing only a small hint of emotion. And yet it was the most emotion the blonde stranger who he had come to know by the name of Krad showed to him within these past few days. He didn't say anything, only watched as the other knelt down beside him, seeming to show more emotion now as he took the boy by the mouth, kissing him passionately. This surprised Dark though his response to the kiss was quite fast with equal passion. They stopped after a while, Krad's fingertips brushing against each tear, wiping them away to reveal the face beneath, the face of the boy he was slowly falling in love with. The other didn't say much for a change, instead wrapping his arms around the one who was surely going to change his life.

**A/N: Yes this has been lingering on my computer for a while. I hit writer's block half way...sorry about that.**


End file.
